Gundalian
The Gundalians (Japanese version: ) are a race of humanoid aliens from planet Gundalia. They were lead by Emperor Barodius and were at war with the Neathians for power of the Sacred Orb. Eventually, they began coming to Earth through Bakugan Interspace in order to conquer and if necessary destroy both worlds. in his Gundalian appearance]] In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, The Gundalians made peace with the Neathians. Nurzak became the prime minister. Many lost their loyalty and began their hatreds toward Barodius for his treachery toward his subjects. Abilities and Traits For the most part, Gundalians, regardless of gender have gray skin and grayish-blue marks under their eyes. A bone/horn-like plate covers the forehead and can grow all the way around the head, though it does not on most shown Gundalians. Along their necks are also grayish-blue marks, but it is unknown if they continue on to the chest. They have the ability to disguise themselves as human-like beings, albeit with some imperfections such as pointed ears and reptilian eyes, but well enough to be indistinguishable from a normal human. They share this ability with the Neathians. Whether this is an innate ability of both species or is done through some form of technology has remained unexplained. The Gundalian Zenet has demonstrated superior use of this ability and can also imitate the appearances of others. They can generate Battle Gear from their bare hands, as shown in episode 15. This is possibly connected to their innate electrical abilities. They are also shown to teleport wherever they like at will, as shown in episode 2. This is likely a form of transportation technology. Some Gundalians are also able to generate electricity from their hands with enough power to incapacitate a human being. Their dry, scaly hands would facilitate their ability to do this without electrocuting themselves. This electrical control could allow them to control their technology with what seems to be mere thought: they are instead running their electricity through it. This ability is demonstrated by Kazarina in episode 17, Barodius in episode 19 and Gill in episode 20. So far, the members of the Twelve Orders have demonstrated the most potent forms of this ability. The Twelve Orders are the ruling castes of the Gundalians, lead by Emperor Barodius. Society As a whole, the Gundalians seem to be a war-mongering species. It is seen that there appears to be a vast majority of Gundalians in the army, and the leaders in their society seem to be willing to do whatever it takes to make themselves stronger than anyone else, either physically, mentally, or in social standing. Also, many of the Gundalians of nobility seem to want to conquer as much territory as possible, specifically members of the former Emperor's regime. Gundalians seem to have obtained their positions thanks to some of their innate abilities, such as Stoica's ability to breathe underwater or Kazarina's hypnosis. The status of the nobility is shaky at best as all of the noble houses have their own agendas and vie for the Emperor's favor. Backstabbing is frequent and with the advent of their latest emperor, the Twelve Orders has started to show signs of hemorrhaging. They can contact other Gundalians by covering their ears with their hands, as shown at episode 37. It appears that after the war, Neathia and Gundalia have become close friends and sorted out their differences. This is shown with Paige and Rafe, who seem to be very good friends and they also seem to be working well together. Gundalia has also become a better place for its inhabitants as well as its surrounding neighbors. Under Barodius, Gundalia was a tyrannical, totalitarian, fascist, police state. He was an absolute imperial monarch, underneath which, an oligarchy of nobility reigned. It seems that Nurzak, having seen the decadent peak that Barodius had brought the monarchy to, decided to reform the government into a parliamentary style democracy with himself serving as the first Prime Minister. List of Gundalians * Airzel (Deceased) (Ventus Brawler) * Barodius (Former Emperor) (Now mutated and known as Mag Mel) (Deceased) (Darkus Brawler) * Barodius' Father (Former Emperor) (Deceased) * Gill (Deceased) (Pyrus Brawler) * Kazarina (Deceased) (Haos Brawler) * Nurzak (Prime Minister) (Former Subterra Brawler) * Stoica (Deceased) (Aquos Brawler) * Ren Krawler (Darkus Brawler) (Commander of the Gundalian Forces) * Sid Arkale (Deceased) (Pyrus Brawler) * Lena Isis (Aquos Brawler) * Zenet Surrow (Haos Brawler) * Mason Brown (Subterra Brawler) * Jesse Glenn (Ventus Brawler) * Floria (Deceased) (Unknown Attribute) (Possibly Subterra) * Paige (Subterra Brawler) * Anubias (Artificial) (Deceased) (Darkus Brawler) List of Known Gundalian Bakugan *Dharak *AirKor *Phantom Dharak (Evil Vestroian-Gundalian Hybrid due to the DNA transformation) (Mutated by Code Eve) *Razenoid *Evolved Razenoid (Deceased) *Dharak Colossus *Exokor *Riptor *Smashtor *Krakix (Presumed Deceased) *Vicer *Lythirus (Deceased) *Razoid *Strikeflier (Presumed Deceased) *Battle Turbine *Sabator *Chompixx *Lumagrowl *Barias Gear *Linehalt *Boomix *Rubanoid (Currently on Neathia) *Destrakon Gear *Phosphos *Terrorcrest *Plitheon *Vilantor Gear *Avior *Lashor *Contestir *Spartablaster *Infinity Trister (Currently on New Vestroia) *Accelerak *Boulderon *Slingpike *Vexfist *Longfly *Breezak *Splight *Raptorix *Farakspin *Snapzoid *Lumitroid *Clawsaurus *Damakor *Glotronoid *Luxtor *Spidaro *Venoclaw *Buz Hornix *Ramdol *Volt Elezoid *Megarus *Gren *Nastix *Impalation *Hurrix *Zoompha Trivia *Some of the Minor members of the Twelve Orders have yellow snake-like eyes, as well as Ren's Bakugan, Linehalt. *So far, Kazarina is the only Gundalian with blue toned skin unlike everyone else with a gray skin tone. She is also the only one who has the ability to hypnotize people, including other Gundalians. *So far, Boulderon and Infinity Trister are the only Gundalian Bakugan who are shown to be defensive, which contrasts the fact that Gundalia has offensive type Bakugan. *They seem to spend more time in their Gundalian forms rather than their human ones, where as Neathians spend more time in their human forms. *Their soldiers resemble the Neimoidian Gunnery Battalions from Star Wars. *The Gundalians themselves bear a striking resemblance to the Tiefling from Dungeons & Dragons. de: Gundalian Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Races Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge